Dark Fantasy
by Thecrasy
Summary: xxTRADUCTIONxx Arthur administre une punition à Merlin, qui mène plus loin que ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Rated M. PWP. Léger Bondage. One-Shot


**Titre :** Dark Fantasy

**Auteur :** SeanBiggerstaffRox

**Traductrice :** Thecrasy et Spelllly

**Paring : **Arthur/Merlin

**Rating : **M

**Résumé :** Arthur administre une punition à Merlin, qui mène plus loin que ce qu'ils avaient prévu.

Avertissements : Fessée en public, léger bondage, Rated M. PWP. One-Shot.

**Note du traducteur : **Je remercie énormément SeanBiggerstaffRox pour m'avoir permis de traduire cet OS. Je suis tombée sous le charme de cet écrit, et j'avais vraiment envie de vois le faire découvrir. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi !

Bonne lecture ^^

« - Fesse-le. »

Merlin sursauta, jetant un coup d'œil alternativement à Arthur et à Uther. Le serviteur faisait des erreurs, c'était un fait. Mais une fessée semblait un peu extrême.

« - Quoi ? » s'exclama Arthur, faisant le tour de la pièce du regard.

Merlin et Arthur étaient actuellement debout dans la salle de conseil, tous les serviteurs réunis autour de la porte, regardant ce qu'il se passait avec appréhension. Uther les avait fait appeler ce matin, mais Merlin s'était seulement attendu à une conférence.

« - Les serviteurs sont devenus trop à l'aise, dit Uther, la voix menaçante. Il n'y a aucun ordre dans cette Cour, et ton serviteur est particulièrement désobéissant. Il doit être puni. »

Merlin écarquilla les yeux, et il devint soudainement difficile de respirer. Il repensa rapidement à sa dernière erreur.

La vie d'Arthur avait, de nouveau, été mise en danger, et la source de ce danger était un roi en visite. Merlin avait fait l'erreur de l'annoncer devant la cour entière, créant une grande tension entre les deux seigneurs et causant beaucoup d'ennuis. Bien sûr, il s'était finalement avéré que Merlin avait raison, mais, et Gaius avait été très clair là-dessus, cela n'avait pas détourné le roi de sa colère. Et Uther avait tous les droits d'être furieux. Après que Gaius lui ait fait un sermon interminable, le serviteur s'attendait à une sorte de punition. Mais, une fessée ? Merlin n'étais plus un enfant. Et d'Arthur ? C'était tout simplement embarrassant !

Merlin sentit son visage devenir rouge et détourna le regard, se grattant la nuque.

« - Père, une… fessée ? »

La voix d'Arthur semblait coincée dans sa gorge, et une rougeur évidente commençait à s'étendre sur son visage.

« - Si tu veux être roi, tu dois punir ceux qui se conduisent mal. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être doux, siffla Uther, plissant les yeux. À moins que, bien sûr, tu préfères que je le fasse. »

Merlin releva les yeux, surpris, et découvrit un petit rictus curieusement ravi sur le visage d'Uther.

« - Non ! » protesta Arthur, un peu trop rapidement. « Je- je vais le faire ! » bégaya légèrement le prince, toussant d'embarras.

Merlin regarda autour de lui d'un air impuissant. Il souhaitait presque que le Grand Dragon apparaisse en piqué devant lui et invente un moyen pour lui permette de s'en sortir. D'une minute à l'autre… N'importe quand…

« - Merlin ! »

L'aboiement du prince sortit Merlin de ses pensées. Il se tourna pour voir Arthur déjà installé dans une chaise, tapotant son genou et le regardant fixement, dans l'expectative.

La bouche de Merlin lui en tomba et son visage prit une teinte rouge profonde. Il regarda autour de lui avec espoir et aperçut Gwen. Elle avait les yeux remplis d'horreur et de pitié, semblant lui dire qu'elle l'aiderait, si elle le pouvait.

« - Merlin… »

Un grondement d'irritation et d'impatience raisonna à travers la pièce, et le serviteur se tourna pour regarder Arthur. Le prince le regardait fixement avec regret et irritation, boudant presque comme il continuait à tapoter son genou.

Merlin ferma les yeux une seconde et respira profondément. Son pas faisait de légers bruits comme il s'avançait.

Tap

Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine.

Tap

Il battait et s'agitait, l'assourdissant avec le bruit de son sang battant dans ses veines.

Tap

Il rencontra les yeux d'Arthur, et son estomac se serra.

Tap

Il se lécha nerveusement les lèvres et Arthur descendit son regard, fixant sa bouche comme il le faisait. Merlin hésita et respira à fond de nouveau. Son corps entier se raidit alors qu'il continuait à avancer.

Tap

Il avait l'impression de marcher dans la mélasse et cela sembla prendre toute une vie pour arriver devant Arthur, bien qu'il n'ai avancé que de quelques pas.

« - Sur mes genoux, dit Arthur, la voix presque douce. »

Merlin ferma les yeux et sentit son corps entier trembler alors qu'il se baissait, se penchant sur les genoux d'Arthur. Il y posa son torse et sentit la chaleur du prince au travers de son pantalon, appuyant sur son estomac. Ses hanches étaient appuyées contre la cuisse d'Arthur, et il pouvait sentir chaque muscle à travers le tissu. Merlin ignora le voltigement de son estomac, et apposa ses mains au sol, stabilisant sa position. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, attendant…

Attendant, attendant…

Clack

La main atterrit brutalement, faisant sursauter Merlin. Un petit halètement lui échappa et il ferma plus fortement les yeux. Il eut un mouvement de recul alors que la honte le saisissait.

Clack

Un autre coup.

Clack

Puis un autre.

Clack

Le visage de Merlin chauffait de plus en plus, la situation tourbillonnait dans son esprit.

Clack

À chaque frappe, cependant, il perdait le fil de ses pensées, son esprit se focalisant sur cette main touchant une partie vraiment intime de son corps.

Clack

Les coups se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés et brutaux, mais il semblait se passer une éternité entre chacun d'eux, l'anticipation coulant dans les veines de Merlin. Celui-ci sursauta à nouveau, son visage prenait une profonde nuance de rouge, un autre sentiment se joignait à l'humiliation, un sentiment plus primitif et fugace. Il baissa encore sa tête honteusement, ses poings se serrant alors que lentement…

Clack

… très lentement…

Clack

… une bosse commençait à déformer son pantalon. Une lente chaleur se propageait dans la zone maltraitée, et il savait que sa chair rougissait. Un autre coup arriva, et il eut un mouvement vers l'avant. Son érection naissante se frotta contre la cuisse d'Arthur, et il gémit.

Il ferma les yeux, n'arrivant pas à les garder ouverts, sa tête tournait. Des pensées envahissaient son esprit sans y être invitées, l'entrainant dans des scenarii auxquels il n'aurait habituellement pas songé. Mais elles étaient là, tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et le tentaient en lui faisant miroiter des choses effrayantes. Des notions de quelque chose de plus, de quelque chose de plus profond qui le remplirait, le satisferait, l'emmènerait dans une voie si joliment primitive qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en échapper, soumis pour toujours à ses fantasmes.

Un autre coup, et un gémissement monta à l'intérieur de lui, poussant contre sa gorge, difficile à retenir. Mais Merlin réussit à le contenir, se raccrochant désespérément à toute idée innocente qu'il pouvait.

Puis un autre coup, et la main s'attarda. Elle se retira rapidement, mais Merlin ne manqua pas la seconde supplémentaire qu'il fallut, ni la légère caresse qu'elle lui prodigua en se retirant. Quelque chose avait changé. Il pouvait le sentir.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans la posture d'Arthur, dans la façon dont il le frappait, dans la main qui s'attardait maintenant légèrement après avoir donné le coup.

Le prince bougea et, cette fois-ci, Merlin gémit vraiment. C'était bas, à peine audible, mais les deux l'avaient entendu, et ce gémissement flottait entre eux comme un aveu. Si c'était de l'amour ou de la luxure, aucun ne pouvait le dire, mais Merlin sentit la réponse sous lui, appuyant durement contre lui, d'une manière trop bonne pour être vraie.

Merlin sentit la main le frapper à nouveau, cette fois plus brutale que la précédente. Le brun eut un mouvement vers l'avant et son érection rencontra celle du prince. Elles frottèrent l'une contre l'autre, et tout sembla s'arrêter. Le château disparut, les autres disparurent alors que leurs sexes se rencontrèrent, doucement et intensément, et Merlin se concentra sur cette sensation. Son corps se repositionna comme avant trop rapidement pour lui. Mais comme il reçu un autre coup, il sentit à nouveau cette sensation, lui coupant le souffle et lui disant que tout était vrai. Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose ici, quelque chose entre eux qui lui permit d'accepter.

Clack

Le contact le brûlait, la douleur se propageait dans son dos, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus. L'humiliation, la punition, la foule, semblaient autant de détails qui ne servaient qu'à le distraire de ses sentiments, de ses désirs.

**Il le voulait.**

La pensée s'imposa alors dans son esprit, et Merlin sentit un léger vertige, et une ivresse légère dans sa poitrine.

**Il le voulait.**

La sensation d'Arthur au dessus de lui, le dominant d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais imaginée, lui envoyait des ondes de plaisir dans le ventre. Une partie de lui était surprise, voire dégoutée par cette idée. Mais l'autre partie de lui commençait à frissonner lentement de désir, fermant doucement les yeux alors qu'il se soumettait presque à ses sensations. Presque. Mais il y avait encore leurs spectateurs. Ils étaient toujours entourés par une foule de spectateurs, et cela ajoutait juste un plus à cette expérience.

Clack

'_Oh mon dieu !_' Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête comme une litanie alors que son corps commençait à trembler sous le désir qui devenait de plus en plus fort.

Clack

Merlin sentait ses gémissements remonter et tenta désespérément de les retenir. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, il mordilla sa lèvre, prenant sur lui pour ne pas simplement supplier, pour ne pas crier pour plus, pour Arthur, parce que, mon Dieu, tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment, c'était le prince contre lui, autour de lui, au plus profond de lui.

Clack

'_Oh Dieu._' Merlin pouvait sentir la sueur couler le long de son corps, réalisant l'effort qu'il devait faire pour ne pas céder.

Clack

Il s'avança encore une fois, sentant leur hampe se frotter à nouveau. À chaque fois, il avait l'impression d'être poussé au bord du plaisir avant d'en être écarté d'un coup. La balance entre le plaisir et la douleur cuisante était à un point tel que cela devenait insupportable.

Clack

Le son faisait écho dans toute la pièce, comme une musique, rendant l'acte dégoutant et érotique en même temps.

Un petit sanglot lui échappa, désespéré et impétueux, il savait qu'il allait craquer. Des larmes d'embarras et de détresse commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux. Il eut soudainement le désir de fuir, de partir loin de ces perturbants et frustrants nouveaux sentiments.

Tout le monde regardait fixement, bouche bée devant l'horreur de la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Merlin pouvait voir Gwen, pleurant pratiquement alors qu'elle regardait, dévisageant Arthur avec un dégout presque blessant.

« - Ça suffit ! cria finalement Uther. »

Un soupir de soulagement passa entre les serviteurs.

« - Que ceci soit un exemple pour chacun de vous. J'ai été indulgent jusque là mais je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer cela dans le futur. »

Uther continuait à leur faire la morale pendant que Merlin se tournait, faisant la sourde oreille alors qu'il fixait le plancher, regardant lentement…

'_Clack_' Le son se répercutait dans son cerveau, le rendant malade.

… Si lentement…

'_Clack_'

… une larme tomber sur le sol, produisant un bruit mouillé contre le marbre, s'éparpillant et reflétant la lumière de la pièce.

Une intense agitation parcourut la salle quand les serviteurs sortirent, se ruant au plus vite sur leurs devoirs.

« - J'espère que vous avez compris la leçon, gronda le Roi. »

Merlin inclina simplement la tête et commença à se relever, mais Arthur posa la main sur son coccyx, le stoppant dans son mouvement.

« - Oui, Père, dit Arthur. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui fit accéléra encore les battements de cœur de Merlin.

« - Viens, Merlin. Je crois que tu as encore quelques tâches qui t'attendent, dit Arthur en soulevant Merlin et le redressant, puis il le saisit par le col et se rua vers la porte.

- Arthur, je n'en ai pas encore fin avec toi ! grogna Uther, visiblement prêt à les sermonner longuement.

- Mais, Père, vous venez de nous apprendre une leçon très importante à propos d'accomplir nos devoirs. Si vous nous en empêchez, ne serait-ce pas aller contre ce que vous venez de nous enseigner ? remarqua Arthur, laissant un Roi ébahi alors qu'il s'enfuyait, trainant Merlin derrière lui. »

Le brun restait calme, encore en état de choc et consterné par les évènements du jour.

Arthur marchait rapidement dans le couloir, les menant à ses appartements. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Merlin regardait fixement le jeune homme, pensant à ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais pensé avant.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais il était sûr d'une chose, il voulait Arthur. Et c'était dangereux.

Arthur avait un destin à accomplir, et ce destin était beaucoup plus important que Merlin et ses désirs sexuels. Mais le jeune sorcier se demandait si ses désirs étaient d'ordre strictement sexuel. Son esprit lui remémorait le nombre de fois où le prince avait fait quelque chose qui accentuait les battements de son cœur, et lui coupait le souffle. Il avait toujours cru que c'était de l'admiration, mais il se rendait soudainement compte que le sentiment dans sa poitrine, la manière dont il observait le jeune homme, la façon qu'il avait d'espérer être près de lui, même si cela signifiait faire des tâches ménagères ou nettoyer les possessions d'Arthur, tout cela n'était pas de l'admiration. C'était quelque chose de différent, quelque chose de plus confus, de plus embrouillant dans son esprit, et il avait seulement besoin de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Merlin s'arracha à ses pensées quand Arthur le tira dans sa chambre et le poussa contre la porte.

« Arthur… »

Il tenta de dire quelque chose mais le prince l'ignora, poussant un grognement en déchirant ses vêtements. Merlin laissa échapper un halètement alors que sa chemise était grossièrement mise en lambeaux.

« Arthur ! Protesta-t-il. »

Mais le prince ne s'en occupait aucunement. Il colla leurs lèvres ensemble dans un gémissement, tout en essayant d'enlever le pantalon de Merlin.

« Attendez ! Arthur ! Cria Merlin, éloignant sa tête de celle du prince.

- Merlin, Tais-toi. Ou je vais te bâillonner, menaça Arthur alors que son serviteur le regardait méfiant. »

Merlin haleta, cependant, quand une main vint envelopper son érection.

« - Je le savais ! s'écria Arthur en arborant une mine victorieuse. Tu as été excité quand je t'ai donné la fessée. »

Arthur souriait, satisfait de lui, et le regardait de haut. Merlin rougit, regardant ailleurs avec embarras.

« Peut être… la voix d'Arthur était sadique, forçant Merlin a ramener son regard vers lui avec précaution …que j'ai besoin de te punir à nouveau »

Il lui donna une caresse plus forte et Merlin gémit alors que la peau frottait durement contre son érection, envoyant des picotement tout le long de son échine.

« - Nous ne pouvons pas, vous êtes le prince, protesta faiblement Merlin, amenant sa main contre le torse d'Arthur afin de le repousser.

- Exactement, gronda le prince. Et tu es mon serviteur. Par conséquent, tu dois faire tout ce que je dis. »

Le blond arborait un petit sourire satisfait, sortant une corde de… et bien, Merlin n'avait aucune idée d'où il avait pu la trouver. Il restait là, confus, alors que le prince enroulait la corde autour de ses poignets de manière experte.

« - Hum… Arthur? »

Merlin avait des doutes, trop embarrassé même pour lutter. Il avait l'impression qu'un impossible brouillard s'était emparé de son cerveau. Arthur soupira et le fixa avec déception.

« - Il semblerait que je doive te bâillonner, marmonna-t-il, poussant Merlin à le regarder avec stupeur. »

Finalement le magicien commença à lutter, bien qu'il fut un peu tard pour cela. Arthur le tourna, attachant ses mains à la poignée de la porte. Il y eut une légère pause avant qu'il ne remonte sa main afin de fermer la porte à clef. Merlin le regarda avec exaspération, la bouche grande ouverte.

« - Bien, cela va rendre mon travail plus facile, marmonna Arthur alors que Merlin fronçait les sourcils, se demandant ce que voulait dire le prince. »

Il l'apprit rapidement, cependant, quand le foulard qu'il portait au cou, fut remonté et serré autour de sa bouche.

« - Mmfffpheamem »

Merlin fit rouler ses yeux et libéra un souffle quand il réalisa que ses cris étaient complètement incompréhensibles.

« - Incroyable. Même quand je te bâillonne, tu ne peux pas te taire, remarqua Arthur avec exaspération. »

Merlin s'hérissa, se préparant à un lourd discours empathique mais le prince avait d'autres idées en tête. Le magicien sentit le corps du prince se presser dans son dos, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps.

Le prince appuya sa bouche contre la nuque de Merlin et lécha, suçant ardemment la peau offerte. Le magicien tremblait, s'arquant, laissant tomber sa tête en arrière, trop perdu dans les sensations qui l'engloutissaient. Arthur faisait et appréciait les sons de souffle contre la peau chaude et moite de son serviteur.

Le serviteur soupira, fermant les yeux. Il n'arrivait plus à penser alors que le plaisir détendait son corps et envoyait des picotements dans sa colonne vertébrale. Le prince eut un léger rire.

« - Tu vois, Merlin, chuchota le blond à son oreille alors que sa langue sortait pour se frotter contre celle-ci, tu apprends déjà. »

Merlin n'avait jamais réalisé à quelle point les oreilles étaient érotiques. Ce ne fut que lorsque la langue d'Arthur commença à masser la chair sensible qu'il se rendit compte que les oreilles étaient l'une des parties du corps les plus érogènes. Il se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant de penser, avec une nostalgie presque triste, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais penser à une oreille de la même manière. Cependant, en sentant les dents pincer la peau, il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose.

Son esprit se concentra soudainement au niveau de son torse lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose jouer avec l'ourlet de sa chemise. Avec difficulté, il ouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un petit halètement quand il vit les mains d'Arthur disparaitre sous sa tunique. Les doigts calleux traçaient peu à peu leur chemin sur son ventre, laissant une trainée brûlante sur la peau qu'ils touchaient. Le souffle de Merlin s'accéléra.

Les mains d'Arthur glissèrent vers le haut, taquinant l'abdomen de Merlin, puis se posèrent sur sa poitrine. Elles passèrent sur ses mamelons, et Merlin sentit quelque chose de chaud passer rapidement en lui. Il se sentit rougir en entendant le gémissement qu'il avait involontairement laissé échapper. Il y eut alors une courte pause et, juste quand l'esprit de Merlin se remettait à fonctionner correctement, le blond se pressa plus fort contre lui et accentua ses caresses, stimulant ses tétons.

Une vague d'étincelles voyagea dans les veines de Merlin, semblant arriver tout droit à son entrejambe.

« - Mmm… »

Merlin laissa échapper un son étranglé, s'arquant contre Arthur alors que les mains continuaient leur action.

« - Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais si sensible, haleta Arthur dans son oreille. »

Merlin laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration et roula les hanches, cherchant désespérément à créer un contact entre leurs deux excitations.

« - Pas maintenant, Merlin, dit Arthur doucement, d'une voix presque chantante. Je suis tout disposé à profiter de la vue que j'ai pour le moment ! »

Merlin sentit une pointe d'alarme et de frustration. Il se tourna vers le prince.

Le blond le fit regarder par terre, ses yeux se fermèrent légèrement et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire satisfait.

« Apmhm »

Le magicien tentait, en vain, de prononcer le prénom « Arthur », afin de lui dire d'arrêter de le taquiner ainsi mais il remarqua alors avec désespoir qu'avec ce bâillon sur sa bouche, il était complètement à la merci du prince. Il laissa passer un gémissement frustré, sa tête retombant en arrière une nouvelle fois contre l'épaule d'Arthur, ses yeux se fermant doucement.

Les doigts du prince n'arrêtaient pas de pincer et tourner doucement les boutons de chair désormais bien rouges. Les mains de Merlin se serraient afin de contrôler le plaisir. Il bougea ses hanches et ne parvint pas à retenir un gémissement en sentant l'érection d'Arthur se frotter contre ses fesses.

C'est à ce moment que Merlin sentit ses jambes faiblir et qu'il commençait à glisser. Le prince en le retint pas et le suivit, finissant lui aussi à genoux. Les bras du magicien s'accrochèrent lâchement au-dessus de sa tête, ayant depuis longtemps arrêté leur bataille pour prendre la clef des champs.

Arthur commença à frotter sa verge contre le fessier de Merlin, le pressant contre la porte.

Le magicien laissa échapper un cri, ses bras se raidirent, tirant sur ses liens. A chaque fois que le prince se plaquait contre lui, son érection se frottait à la porte de bois. C'était dur et impitoyable, la manière dont il jouait avec sa chair sensible, manipulant son pénis de façon presque douloureuse et pourtant incroyablement délicieuse. Merlin, une fois encore, laissa passer un cri étouffé, essayant de dire à Arthur ce qu'il était en train de lui faire subir. Cependant, les appels ressemblaient plus à des gémissements étranglés qu'à autre chose.

« - Bon sang, Merlin, râla Arthur derrière lui, la voix serré et voilé. »

Faisant une pause dans ses mouvements, ses mains descendirent sur les hanches du brun, le maintenant fermement. Merlin laissa échapper un grognement de protestation, essayant instinctivement de pousser ses hanches en avant, afin de retrouver cette sensation.

« - Patience, Merlin, ordonna le prince en retrouvant le contrôle de sa voix. »

Arthur enleva l'une de ses mains des hanches de son serviteur et le magicien comprit que quelque chose jouait avec son foulard. Puis, le bâillon s'enleva.

« Arthur, dit-il en haletant. »

Ses paroles semblaient distantes, désespérées et impétueux même à ses oreilles.

« Arthur, s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin… »

Son esprit était brumeux et il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il disait. Ses mains donnèrent un coup sec aux liens qui l'enserraient, se tordant, cherchant… quelque chose.

« Suce, gronda Arthur à son oreille.»

Merlin ouvrit les yeux dans la confusion et découvrit les doigts d'Arthur devant sa bouche.

« - Quoi ? demanda-t-il dans un état flou.

- Bon sang, Merlin, fais-le ! »

Le timbre de voix du prince était désespéré, presque contenu. Merlin se pencha donc en avant, prenant les doigts dans sa bouche. Il laissa sa langue tourner autour, suçant, léchant. Il ferma les yeux et gémit, heureux d'avoir quelque chose sur lequel se focaliser, quelque chose à faire.

« Ça suffit ! ordonna Arthur. »

Merlin frissonna au son qui se répercutait dans ses oreilles, le faisant brûler de l'intérieur. Soudainement, il comprit que son pantalon était enlevé, réalisant, vaguement, qu'Arthur le tirait vers le bas. Quand le tissu fut complètement retiré, le magicien sentit l'air frais courir sur sa peau, le faisant frémir. Puis, quelque chose s'introduisit entre ses fesses, tout contre son anneau de chair.

«- Arthur ? interrogea-t-il, haletant quand l'objet appuya un peu plus profondément.

- Je te prépare, expliqua le prince, bien que cela ne permit pas à Merlin de comprendre mieux la situation. »

L'objet continuait à bouger plus loin en lui et Merlin se contracta instinctivement.

« - Relaxe toi, demanda Arthur alors que le brun inclinait sa tête. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il lutta afin de se relaxer. Ses cuisses tremblèrent quand l'objet fut poussé plus loin. Une longue douleur se répandit dans tout le bas de son corps. Il mordit ses lèvres, s'efforçant de rester décontracté.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous… ? demanda-t-il, les dents serrées. »

Il était incapable de poursuivre sa question alors qu'il tentait de rester calme. Arthur soupira derrière lui.

« - Je dois te préparer avant qu'on… tu sais, admit-il d'une voix étrangement tendue par rapport à son comportement précédant. Et dans cette logique, je dois utiliser mes… doigts. »

Les yeux de Merlin s'ouvrirent en grand.

« - Vos doigts ? fit-il, totalement incrédule. »

Arthur libéra un accès de colère et poussa son doigt durement.

« - Oui, affirma-t-il hargneusement. »

Merlin laissa échapper un son surpris, résistant tant bien que mal aux sensations qui l'envahissaient.

« - Maintenant, Pourrais-tu simplement te relaxer, gronda le prince. »

Merlin inclina la tête et respira lourdement, se battant avec la tension qui ravageait son corps. Le doigt bougea doucement, d'avant en arrière. L'action devenait un peu moins inconfortable au fils du temps. Pourtant Merlin était toujours confus à propos de toute cette situation. Bientôt, la brûlure s'estompa et la douleur s'éloigna. Un second doigt fut rajouté, relançant la gène.

« - Essaye de te détendre, rouspéta le blond. »

Prenant une nouvelle fois sur lui, Merlin fit son possible pour ne pas se contracter. Il respira donc la douce odeur du prince. Le temps paraissait ralentir alors que les doigts continuaient à bouger au plus profond de son corps. Doucement, il commença à se sentir mieux. Merlin soupira en sentant des vagues de plaisir le parcourir. Il commençait à avoir chaud, le désir remplaçant la gène.

« - Ah ! »

Merlin sursauta soudainement alors que des étincelles se bousculaient à travers lui.

« - Je l'ai trouvée ! s'exclama Arthur en riant, excitant d'autant plus le magicien soumis. »

Merlin se mit à gémir quand un troisième doigt s'ajouta aux autres pour taper sa prostate.

« - S'il vous plait ! »

Merlin n'était pas sûr de savoir pour quoi il suppliait mais il savait qu'il le voulait désespérément. La sueur perlait sur sa peau alors qu'il se tordait sous le plaisir. Merlin protesta vivement alors que les doigts se retiraient de lui.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Merlin, souffla Arthur, ses lèvres caressant le lobe de l'oreille du magicien. Je vais te donner ce que tu veux. »

Quand le souffle d'Arthur se mit à courir le long de sa peau et que sa langue sortit pour venir jouer avec la chair sensible, Merlin frissonna.

« - Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de demander. »

Sa voix semblait incroyablement douce mais il y avait une note de danger entremêlée au reste.

« - Co… Comment ? bégaya Merlin.

- Simple. Tu n'as qu'à dire… Cette fois, le ton d'Arthur devint sadique. …Arthur. S'il te plait. Prend. Moi. »

Merlin se mordit la lèvre, pensif. Une main vint descendre jouer avec son érection, effaçant toute pensé cohérente de son esprit.

« - Arthur. »

Il haleta encore, bougeant à nouveau ses hanches afin d'avoir plus de sensation.

« - S'il te plait… »

Sa voix tremblait, l'empêchant de trouver ses mots. Un doigt vint courir le long de son érection, envoyant des décharges de plaisir à travers lui.

« - Arthur, s'il te plait ! … P… Prend-moi, geignit Merlin alors que son pénis tremblait sous le coup de l'excitation.

- Puisque tu l'as demandé gentiment. »

Arthur rigola doucement, prenant les hanches de Merlin avant de se positionner devant son entrée.

Le serviteur se rendit compte qu'il retenait son souffle, attendant désespérément ce qui allait suivre. Il sentit quelque chose appuyer contre ses fesses, avant de passer l'entrée de chair. Il serra les dents alors que la brûlure revenait. Le temps s'étirait, semblant allonger cette situation. Tout le corps de Merlin se tendit alors que la hampe dure d'Arthur appuyait contre lui. Il repensa au délice qu'avaient fait les doigts d'Arthur un peu avant, s'accrochant à ce souvenir afin de se détendre.

Finalement, après ce qui passa pour une éternité, Arthur fut enfin profondément à l'intérieur de lui. Arthur se prit un temps de pause, attendant que son amant s'habitue à lui.

« - Je vais bouger maintenant, prévint-il d'une voix calme et retenue. »

Merlin accusa le coup, inclinant la tête, cherchant son souffle dans ce méandre de sensations. Il sentit l'organe glisser contre ses intérieurs alors qu'Arthur se retirait. C'était lent au début, des petites langues de douleur brûlaient en lui. Après un long moment, la douleur commença à être remplacée par le plaisir, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci la surpasse, envoyant une sorte de picotement paresseux courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il poussa un petit grognement, reculant ses hanches en réponse aux poussées d'Arthur.

« - Encore… »

Sa voix trahissait une certaine urgence. Arthur laissa échapper un ronronnement satisfait, et accéléra ses mouvements, allant plus rapidement, s'enfonçant plus profondément. Il frappa ce point à l'intérieur de lui, et Merlin se raidit en gémissant. Arthur continua ses mouvements de va et vient, frappant sa prostate à chaque fois.

« - Arthur… supplia-t-il en gémissant. »

Il voulait plus, il avait besoin de plus.

« - Dis-moi ce que tu veux, chuchota Arthur à son oreille, et il laissa échapper un grognement frustré.

- Plus vite ! Plus profond, juste… »

Il essaya de trouver les mots justes, mais n'arrivait pas à les saisir. Arthur s'enfonça à nouveau en lui, heurtant sa prostate, et les mots sortirent, se déversant hors de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

« - Baise-moi, c'est tout ! hurla-t-il, exigeant et désespéré. »

Arthur se raidit et Merlin sentit un frisson dans son dos, et une bouffée d'air dans sa nuque.

« - Oh mon dieu, Merlin ! gémit Arthur avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau. »

Il écrasa Merlin contre la porte et s'appuya tout contre lui. Le jeune sorcier se demanda brièvement quand le prince avait enlevé sa chemise, mais cette question s'envola de son esprit lorsque les mains d'Arthur vinrent s'appuyer de chaque côté de sa tête, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le bois comme il pilonnait son serviteur.

Merlin gémit, sentant le bois frotter durement contre son front à chaque fois qu'Arthur poussait violemment dans son dos. Ses mains se serrèrent en des poings et des sons étranglés, désespérés, franchissaient ses lèvres.

« - Arthur ! Oui, oui, si bon… »

Les mots se déversaient de sa bouche maintenant, ponctués de gémissements et de soupirs. Il essaya d'envoyer ses hanches en arrière, à la rencontre de celles d'Arthur, mais celui-ci le maintenait tellement fort contre la porte qu'il pouvait à peine bouger.

« - Tu es à moi, gronda Arthur à son oreille alors qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus durement en lui. Dis-le ! »

Merlin tremblait, des cris désespérés s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

« - À vous… Seulement à vous. »

Il haletait, et un gémissement retentit. Il sentit son corps se tendre, ses muscles se crisper quand Arthur passa sa main entre la porte et lui, s'emparant de son membre. La danse des doigts sur sa chair sensibles provoqua une vague chaude et incroyable à travers lui.

« - Ah! Oh mon dieu ! »

Le brun pencha la tête et regarda avec une étrange fascination la main caressant rapidement son sexe, de haut en bas. Chaque poussée d'Arthur propulsait son corps un peu plus dans cette main. Son corps entier tremblait. Les yeux fermés, la bouche grande ouverte, il était complètement enveloppé par Arthur et par les sensations qu'il lui procurait.

« - Seulement à moi, grogna Arthur, et Merlin sentit ses dents se refermer sur la chair fragile de sa nuque, ce qui provoqua un frisson. »

Un gémissement passa ses lèvres et son corps se cambra, se tendit vers l'arrière. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur le mouvement de ses hanches, sa poitrine se serrait, et il ne retenait plus ses gémissements ni ses cris. Une main descendit sur sa hanche. Les doigts serrèrent rudement, et Merlin était certain qu'il aurait des contusions les lendemain. Mais il se sentait retenu sur terre, en sécurité, et il redevint conscient d'Arthur. Pas seulement du plaisir qu'il lui procurait, mais de lui.

Il pensa aux doigts d'Arthur saisissant son épée, bandant son arc, prenant un morceau de fruit pour l'apporter à ses lèvres, mordant dedans. Au jus du fruit coulant sur ses lèvres et ses doigts. La langue d'Arthur sortant pour laper le jus, léchant les petites gouttes sur sa lèvre inférieure puis passant aux doigts, la bouche passant sur sa main, suçant ses doigts pour tout prendre. Il pensa à Arthur se mordant les lèvres quand il pensait, fronçant les sourcils sous la concentration, soupirant en s'installant dans un bain d'eau chaude, une expression de pur bonheur sur le visage lorsque l'eau détendait ses muscles.

Merlin ne pouvait croire combien de fois il avait pris ces moments pour acquis. Comment, sous l'habitude de le voir ainsi, avait-il pu ne pas apprécier la beauté absolue dans chaque geste du prince ?

À cet instant, Arthur s'enfonça en lui, le pilonnant plus fort que jamais. Merlin s'effondra presque alors que des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines alors qu'Arthur heurtait sa prostate. Les doigts de Merlin griffèrent la poignée de la porte, essayant de se tenir. Il tira contre ses liens, tentant de trouver quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Les cordes étaient trop serrées et il n'arrivait pas à saisir quoi que ce soit, tombant sous les sensations écrasantes. Il s'appuya contre Arthur et frissonna.

La poitrine du jeune homme collée à son dos envoyait des picotements dans toutes sa colonne vertébrale, ajoutant encore aux sensations. Il sentait le prince bouger contre lui et c'était incroyable, sensuel, enivrant. Des sons lui échappaient maintenant, incontrôlables, alors que le plaisir atteignait des degrés inimaginables.

Ses muscles se tendirent alors que la sueur ruisselait dans son dos, alors que son corps se balançait contre celui d'Arthur.

Il tourna la tête et s'obligea à rouvrir les yeux. Il tendit le cou et regarda fixement l'expression d'Arthur. Il sentit son estomac faire un bond quand il le vit. Son visage était rougi, il fronçait les sourcils et sa bouche était grande ouverte alors qu'il regardait le brun. C'était l'une des vues les plus belles qu'il n'ai jamais contemplé, il était à couper les souffle. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, il ne le pouvait simplement pas. La situation semblait tellement surréaliste, comme s'il était en train de rêver.

« - Arthur, haleta-t-il, et il put voir le prince ralentir ses mouvements. Arthur, je… »

Merlin voulut dire quelque chose, il se sentait comme s'il devait le dire, mais il gémissait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler. Bien que, même s'il avait pu, il n'aurait su quoi dire. Alors, il poussa ses hanches en arrière, essayant de communiquer ce qu'il ressentait à travers ses gestes.

« - Arthur… »

Il gémit encore, et pencha son visage vers l'autre garçon, à la recherche de… Eh bien, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il recherchait, mais le prince, lui, semblait le savoir.

Arthur se pencha, et pressa leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres. Plus de frissons traversèrent le corps de Merlin à ce contact, et il s'appuya en arrière. Quelque chose de chaud et mouillé traça le contour de ses lèvres, et il gémit, ouvrant instinctivement la bouche. Il comprit que c'était la langue d'Arthur lorsqu'elle s'aventura dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux, son cœur battant dans sa cage thoracique à cette nouvelle sensation. Leurs langues s'entrelacèrent et Arthur grogna, vibrant contre le dos de Merlin. Celui-ci trembla. La sensation de la poitrine d'Arthur pressée contre son dos, le sentiment de vibration contre lui, la sueur glissant entre eux, c'était tellement érotique qu'il se pressa contre Arthur, voulant tout sentir de lui.

Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point son dos pouvait être sensible avant cela. Mais maintenant, avec Arthur pressé contre lui qui lui envoyait continuellement des étincelles le long de la colonne vertébrale, il était étonné de voir comment la zone la plus inoffensive pouvait se révéler terriblement érogène. Le baiser cessa mais ils gardèrent leurs lèvres proches, haletant et soufflant contre la bouche de l'autre. Les cris de Merlin résonnaient autour de la salle, hauts et désespérés comme chaque sensation l'écrasait, l'empêchant de penser. Ses muscles se tendirent. Il pouvait sentir la sueur gouttant en bas de son dos comme il tremblait et se cambrait. Il ne pouvait presque plus respirer, toutes les sensations venaient d'un coup, enflammant son corps et lui procurant un plaisir inimaginable. C'était trop d'un coup.

La main d'Arthur sur son pénis, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chair, sa hampe heurtant sa prostate, sa bouche pressée contre la sienne, le corps d'Arthur autour de lui, en lui. Cette simple idée faisait pulser son érection.

Il bougeait désespérément, se jetant violemment en arrière pour répondre à chaque poussée, et tout devint blanc dans son esprit, il n'était plus que sensations. Son estomac tressautait et ses muscles se resserraient à chaque mouvement. Il entendait Arthur grogner et gémir derrière lui, et il eut vaguement conscience de se resserrer autour de lui à chaque poussée. Une petite partie de lui, celle qui insultait Arthur et l'embêtait délibérément, ricana et prit le contrôle un instant. Il se concentra sur les muscles autour du pénis du prince et se détendit, puis se contracta comme Arthur heurtait sa prostate et se retirait. Il entendit le blond crier et reprendre son souffle.

Tout devenait vertigineux et, bientôt, ils bougeait tous deux de manière erratique. Il n'y avait rien de contrôlé dans leurs actions comme ils poussaient, se tendaient, gémissaient, et c'était tellement simple, et tellement compliqué en même temps, Merlin ne pouvait pas donner de sens. Il était incapable de se concentrer sur l'une ou l'autre des sensations ou de dire qui faisait quoi. Ils le faisaient, tout simplement. Tout se mélangeait et il se sentait si serré, comme tendu par le plaisir. Il n'y avait rien de doux dans leurs gestes, rien de romantique ou modéré. C'était tout simplement une vague érotique de sensations pures, à couper le souffle. Elle durcissait leurs muscles, rendait difficile leur respiration et les cris venaient, spontanés, gutturaux, animaux, comme ils s'écrasaient et bougeaient et se déplaçaient ensemble dans une collision aveuglante de plaisir.

Les cuisses de Merlin se contractèrent alors qu'il éjacula vague après vague, l'orgasme le frappant et le faisant trembler. Arthur continua de frapper sa prostate, ce qui augmenta son orgasme de façon exponentielle. Il entendit vaguement Arthur crier, et sentit quelque chose de chaud et de liquide à l'intérieur de lui. Il trembla lorsqu'il comprit que le prince était venu à l'intérieur de lui. Il sentit des papillons dans son ventre à cette idée et hoqueta, sa tête pendant doucement comme il sentait le sommeil le gagner.

Il laissa échapper un long bâillement et Arthur rigola, déposant un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. Ses mains n'étaient plus liées à la poignée de porte, et il frotta ses poignets.

« - Viens maintenant, on va se reposer un peu, dit Arthur en saisissant le bras de Merlin pour le trainer dans le lit.

- Mais… protesta celui-ci en se souvenant de toutes les tâches qu'il avait à faire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te punirai plus tard pour ne pas les avoir faites, promit Arthur. »

Merlin frissonna en comprenant ce qu'il sous-entendait par là.

« - Oui, c'est vrai, au lit ! dit-il en s'installant dans le lit à côté du prince. »

Il voulait être bien reposé avant sa prochaine punition. Le bras d'Arthur s'enroula autour de sa taille et il soupira de contentement, posant la tête sur la poitrine du prince en fermant les yeux.

- FIN -

**A/N : ça y est, c'est la fin ! S'il vous plait, laissez des reviews ! Chaque fois que vous le faites, Merlin reçoit une fessée !**

N/T : J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bisous à tous, et merci pour la lecture !


End file.
